Taking Over Me
by KatskiPennywise
Summary: A teenage girl goes back in time to try save the man she loves, and save herself in the process. Eventual SB/OC. Sucky summary, hopefully better story!
1. The Last Song I'm Wasting On You

**The Last Song I'm Wasting On You**

**AN- I only own my OC.**

_So run, run, run,  
>And hate me, if it feels good,<br>I can't hear your screams anymore.  
>Evanescence – The Last Song I'm Wasting On You<em>

I never asked for this.

I never asked for magical blood to flow through my veins.

I never asked to be different, special.

All I ever really wanted was to be normal. To be loved.

I grew up in a small orphanage in London. It was a dingy place, drab and dreary. There was no colour to it. No life about was certainly no love. Well, that last part was a lie. There was love. Love for money, and love for power. That's the only reason any of the staff worked there, the salaries were high, and the work was fairly easy. After all, they never had to interact with just had to make sure we didn't run away, and that we were fed.

Growing up, I had my place in the orphanage's hierarchy. At first, I was fairly near the top. I'm reasonably attractive, definitely intelligent, and I seem to have a good way of communicating with people. Then my magic started to show, and I was branded a freak. Cast way down the hierarchy, wya down to the bottom.

Being the lowest o the low meant all the other children could do what they wanted to me. I was always the butt of jokes. Always being pinched and prodded. Always got my hair pulled. I was always the one blamed when the others got caught doing something wrong. The adults knew what was going on, but they didn't care. They saw me as a freak too, and allowed the other children to taunt and bully me for it.

I began to hate myself for my innate magic. I suppose if you're told something often enough, you start to believe it. I cried myself to sleep most nights, wishing that things were different, wishing that I could go back to the days of having friends.

Finally, on my 11th birthday, I was offered an escape from the orphanage. A school for people like me, Hogwarts, had offered me a place. It was a chance to be amongst other children who had magic. A chance to learn, a chance to make a fresh start. I took it gladly.

In my first year, I made friends with Harry Potter. He was an orphan, like me, and had been brought up by his aunt and uncle. He understood the bullying I went through, having been bullied by his cousin and his cousin's friends for as long as he could remember. Also, like me, he sometimes found himself overwhelmed by the wizarding world, having lived as a muggle his whole life. Harry quickly became like a brother to me, we were practically inseparable. I even made it onto the Quidditch team with him, as a chaser, making me the youngest chaser in a century. When Harry went to save the Philosophers Stone, I went with him, along with Ron and Hermione, our other two best friends.

Hermione was my closest girl friend, my sister almost, something I had been sorely lacking in the orphanage. Neither of us were typical girly girls, much preferring books to clothes and make-up. We balanced eachother out as friends remarkably well, her cool logic often calming my hot temper. Ron on the other hand was just as hot-tempered as me, and we often had massive rows, which Harry and Hermione always had to fix. Nonetheless, Ron and I are just as close as Harry and I. We even look like we should be related, as I too have fiery red hair, pale skin and freckles. My eyes are green though, unlike Ron's startling blue ones.

Our second year was hard, both me and Hermione were petrified as we left the library that one day. Being petrified was horrible. Like being trapped in your own body. Not really conscious or aware, but somehow knowing something isn't right. Lucky for us, Harry and Ron saved the day.

So here I was at the orphanage, packing my trunk for my third year at Hogwarts. I was meeting the Weasleys and Hermione at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley and spending my last week there with them before starting school again. I was glad to be leaving the orphanage again, nothing there had changed, I was still bullied and ridiculed. I was looking forwards to getting my wand back from Hermione, I had left it with her so the other orphanage kids didn't snap it, and it felt like I was missing a limb.

After another hour I was packed. Grabbing my trunk, and a small pouch of Floo Powder given to me by Mrs Weasley, I headed to the main office, the only room in the building with a real fireplace.I had no-one to say a goodbye to at the orphanage, just the Matron, and even that was so she knew I had gone in case of fire or emergency. I tossed the Floo Powder into the roaring fire, grinning to myself as the flames burned emerald green. Stepping into the fire, I yelled, "THE LEAKY CAULDRON!" With an unpleasant lurch I was transported to The Leaky Cauldron.

Stumbling out of the fire, I was immediately assaulted by my bushy haired best friend, Hermione. She helped me carry my trunk up to the room I would share with her, and at a mile a minute, began telling me about her summer.

After hearing stories of her holidays with her parents (she was a lovely shade of golden brown) she tossed the _Daily Prophet _at me. "Have you heard about this? It's awful isn't it? He killed 12 muggles and a fellow wizard, and now he's on the loose!" She continued to chatter on about the man who had made the headlines, as I read the article. I didn't know it then, but this man was the man who would change my life. This man, Sirius Black.

**AN – First chapter done! What did you think? Now, this is starting (obviously) in Harry & Co's 3****rd**** year. It will eventually be Sirius Black/OC but not in a 30-odd year old & 15-year old. It'll be a Time-Turner fic, just to forewarn you! Hope you enjoyed chapter one, chapter two will be up soonish X**


	2. Scream

**Scream**

**AN – I don't own Harry Potter**

_Scream,  
>Scream,<br>Scream,  
>The way you would if I ravaged your mind!<br>Avenged Sevenfold – Scream_

I sat on the Hogwarts Express with Harry, Ron and Hermione, speeding through the countryside towards our third year. I was chewing my lip nervously as Harry filled us in on what Arthur Weasley had told him before we had left. All the while we were shooting furtive glances at the shabby looking man who was sleeping in the corner, hoping he didn't wake up.

"Is he still definitely sleeping?" I whispered. Ron peered at the man, Professor R J Lupin according to 'Mione, and nodded.

"So, Sirius Black, escaped Azkaban to kill you?" Harry sighed and nodded at my question. Although a rush of fear flooded through me, I couldn't help but give a small, bitter laugh. "Bloody hell Harry, we're never going to have a normal year are we?" My three best friends laughed along with me, but the sound was completely without humour.

"What I don't understand though is something else Mr Weasley said. Well, demanded really." Harry said, eyebrows knitting together in a frown. Automatically, Ron, 'Mione and me leaned closer towards Harry. "He wanted me to swear that I wouldn't go and _look _for Black. I don't get it." Out of the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Lupin twitch. Ignoring it, I cocked my head. "Why would you go looking for someone that wants to kill you?" I asked. Harry shrugged, and threw his head back sighing. Meeting my gaze again he shook his head. "That's exactly what I said."

With a sharp jolt, the Hogwarts Express screeched to a sudden halt. "We can't be there yet!" Hermione exclaimed, her tone confused and tinged with worry. Ron peered out of the window, leaning on it with his hand. "There's something moving out there." He whimpered. As he did so, frost began to spread along the window. The patterns it made were beautiful, yet somehow creepy. Ron jerked his hand back, blowing it to try and warm it up.

A skeletal hand slid the compartment door open, and I snapped my gaze to it along with Hermione, Ron and Harry. A chill seeped through my bones as the temperature in the compartment plummeted. My breath rose in front of me in misty puffs and my teeth started chattering. A tall, hooded figure glided into the compartment and I started struggling to breath. Images flashed in my head. All the times I was slapped about at the orphanage. All the things the other kids said. The time that Matron taunted me, telling me that my parents ditched me because they didn't love me, no-one ever would. All of the worst moments in my life flashed before my eyes. I could feel tears rolling down my face. Instead of being hot, as they would normally be, they seemed to freeze on my face. Another image flashed in front of me, Harry, Ron and Hermione in the hospital wing at various times. By this point I was shaking uncontrollably.

There was a sudden flash of silver-white light in the compartment, and whatever the hooded figure was glided away. The temperature in the compartment returned to normal, and the images which had been plaguing my mind vanished, although I was still shaking. The shabby man, Lupin, handed me some chocolate with an order to eat it. I nibbled on the corner of it gratefully, and warmth flooded through me.

I looked around the compartment to see Hermione and Ron looking just as pale as I knew I was. Harry was pure white, his scar standing out a dark purple, his emerald eyes wide and blazing with fear and confusion. "Who screamed?" He choked out, looking wildly between me and Hermione, trying to decipher which one of us was hurt. "No-one screamed mate." Ron muttered, looking at Harry like he was slightly mad. "No, I heard a scream. 'Mione? Leo? Was it one of you?" Hermione and I exchanged a worried glance. "No-one screamed Harry." Hermione told him in a soothing tone.

An hour later and we were sat in the Great Hall. Professor Lupin, who had given us the chocolate had explained that the thing that had made us all feel so strange was a dementor. It was an Azkaban guard, looking for Sirius Black. According to Dumbledore in the welcome speech, there were going to be a lot of them around this year, posted at every entrance to the school. Of course this sparked speculation as to why, after all, no-one expected that he would just waltz into the school. It made me worried that we were going to have dementors around, it proved that Black was after Harry. And since Harry had such a penchant for getting into trouble, I had a feeling that Black just might find him before the year was out.

Draco Malfoy was being his usual prat self, mocking Harry from across the hall. Laughing with his fellow Slytherins about the fact that Harry had fainted. Swooning and pretending to pass out anytime Harry looked around. I desperately wanted to hex him, but Dumbledore's sparkling blue eyes kept meeting my gaze, and I knew he knew what I was thinking.

It took a great deal of restraint to last through dinner without hexing him, but finally we were off to Gryffindor tower to sleep.

Well, I say sleep. We could hear really odd and random sounds coming from the guys dorm, and knew that they were catching up and having, for want of a better term, a sleepover party. So we decided to do the same. Hermione, myself, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel all chattered away about boys, summer, school, Sirius Black, fashion, books and all sorts of other things. Whilst neither Lavender or Parvati were really the kind of girls I was close with (both were far too girly for my liking) I had to admit I had a fun night.

When I did finally manage to get some sleep, my dreams were strange and horrible. They were plagued by all the images the dementors had made me see. But they were also plagued by images of Sirius Black, the manic smile plastered to his face as he murdered Harry in front of me, followed by Ron, then Hermione, before finally killing me too. I woke with a start, my hair plastered to my face, sweat drenching me. Silently crossing the dorm room to the window, I perched on the windowsill, gazing out at the moon. There, on the outskirts of the Dark Forest was a giant dog.

Its fur was black and shaggy, making it look bigger than it was. I couldn't see too much detail, but I could see the faint gleam of the moon reflecting in its eyes. I shivered and walked away from the window, crawling back into bed.

The next morning I awoke, tired and groggy. I don't know what time I eventually fell back asleep, but it didn't feel like I actually _had _slept.

I took a quick shower in the girls bathroom that adjoined our dormitory, using a charm to dry myself and my hair. Dressing quickly, I braided my hair into a messy fishtail plait. I grabbed the textbooks, quills, ink and parchment I would need for the day before heading down to the common room to read whilst I waited for the others.

I tried to read my DADA textbook, but found it difficult to concentrate. My mind was too focused on the dreams I had, an the dog. Especially the dog. I couldn't explain the way that dog made me feel. Like a deep fear, but I had never been afraid of dogs before. Shaking the feeling off I tried to read again. "Morning Eleonora." A voice sounded from my right. I looked up to see Hermione grinning at me. "Don't use my full name 'Mione. You know I hate it." I pouted.

"Come on, lets go down to breakfast. Harry and Ron'll be a while, they've only just woke up according to Dean." I rolled my eyes and followed her down to the Great Hall, telling her about the dog I had seen, and the dream about Sirius Black. In typical Hermione fashion, she used her cool logic to calm me down and make me feel better. "Well of course you had a nightmare about Sirius Black. Harry is like your brother, and you were obviously still a little bit delicate from the dementors. Plus the fact we know Black wants to kill Harry, that makes perfect sense that that's what you'd dream. As for me and Ron dying, we're your best friends too. I wouldn't worry, we're all perfectly safe here." She smiled comfortingly before continuing. "As for the dog, it probably only made you nervous because of the dream you had, you were already on edge, and it was a surprising sight." I laughed and hugged her. "Thank 'Mione. You're right as usual. Now lets eat."

After a scrummy breakfast of crumpets, I headed to my first class with Ron and Harry. For some reason, Hermione was nowhere to be seen. We all shrugged it off, assuming she had made a dash for the loo or the library or something.

Our Divination teacher was called Professor Trelawny. I immediately named her Professor Tre-Loony in my head. She looked like a giant insect, and her voice was all misty, almost like she was stoned. She explained what we were required to do in our lesson, and the only part I was happy about was it was an excuse to drink tea. We had to exchange cups, and read the leaves. I glanced in mine as I handed it to Ron and frowned. It looked like the dog from last night. I remembered what Hermione had said and shook my head, clearing my mind of any thoughts of the dog, and turned my focus to my lesson. So far I thought it seemed a little bit woolly, but I was determined to work hard anyway. Harry handed me his cup (he had Ron's, Hermione was still AWOL) and I gasped.

"What's up Leo?" Hermione asked. I jerked my head to face her. "Where did- what? Where did you come from?" Ron spluttered. Hermione rolled her eyes, and in a dignified tone replied, "I've been here the entire time Ronald." I narrowed my eyes at her, letting her know I knew something was up. She raised her eyebrows a fraction, communicating that she would explain later. I gave a small nod of assent, and Ron huffed. "I hate it when you two have silent conversations!"

Neither Hermione or myself could reply however, as Tre-Loony landed at our table. She asked Ron to explain the leaves in my cup. According to Ron, there was a dark cloud, which meant heartbreak, a swirly thing that meant change and a heart that meant love. Tre-Loony sighed in exasperation, and snatched my cup away from him. She dropped it immediately with a sharp intake of breath. As she leaned closer to me to explain, she caught sight of Harry's cup and emitted a small scream.

"My dears. It is almost too horrific to say. Two in one class...so young. My dears, you have The Grim." I raised an eyebrow, and Harry looked nonplussed. A random boy in the class answered our unspoken question. "The Grim takes the form of a giant spectral dog, and is one of the darkest omens in our world. It's an omen of death." The room went deathly silent. Lavender and Parvati gasped, looking horrorstruck. Ron was pale, muttering something about some great-uncle or another and Hermione bit her lip, trying not to laugh. At least until she saw the dog in Harry's cup.

**AN – Chapter 2, hope you like it! I'd like to say a huge thanks to my first and only reviewer – .Uchiha it means a lot to me that you took the time to review, and I'm immensely grateful for your positive comments :)  
>Let me know what you think of the story so far, I'll try update again soon! X<strong>


End file.
